


An Overflowing Glass

by Minnhae



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnhae/pseuds/Minnhae
Summary: Mia has to leave for class and Mammon is nowhere to be found.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	An Overflowing Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I started playing this game a week ago and fell in love with it immediately so of course, I had to read some fanfiction. But I already ran out of them so I decided to contribute some! Hope you enjoy this little thing!

“Mammon? Mammon, are you in there?”

The knocking on the door echoed in the almost empty hallway. Everyone had already left for classes, and Mia should have done that too, except she couldn’t find the Avatar of Greed anywhere. 

Immediately after Lucifer had assigned him to watch over her, he had told her that she was to wait for him every morning before going to class, lest some lesser demon tried to mess with her for wandering around Devildom without supervision. She was still a human after all, and many of the students at RAD weren’t exactly welcoming of humans regardless of Diavolo’s wishes.

This brought to her current predicament: Mammon was nowhere to be seen, and classes were about to start. Not one to usually panic about being slightly late to class on occasion, today she was pretty eager to leave the house on time that morning since there was a student council meeting Lucifer had insisted _every inhabitant of the House of Lamentation_ _must attend._

The human could only imagine the consequences of missing it, especially if the ones in question were her  _ and Mammon _ . Lucifer would have their heads on a stick before lunch if they weren’t there, which made it of utter importance that she found her demon quickly.

She then heard shuffling inside of the room signaling that he was, in fact inside, so she waited for the door to open and reveal Mammon, hopefully, ready to leave. A minute went by. Then two. And the door remained firmly shut on her face.

Having lived in the house with the brothers for a couple of months now had given her a newfound sense of bravery that could be labeled as fairly stupid at times, but it came in handy at the moment. It was Mammon anyway, he wouldn’t be mad at her for letting herself in, he barged into her room constantly every day too.

Mia tried to be as quiet as possible when turning the handle and stepping inside, in case he was busy doing something. She wouldn’t want to startle him and potentially get herself hurt because she wasn’t careful enough.

The young woman had come up with several different scenarios in her head of what Mammon could be up to in order to be late. Namely: sleeping soundly, playing on his phone, planning one of his overly complicated and troubling schemes that were most likely going to get them both in trouble, or even him not to be there at all.

What she didn’t expect, however, was the usually cheerful and loud demon to be curled up on his windowsill, staring longingly outside the window. He didn’t give any signs of having heard her coming inside, and if that wasn’t enough of a red flag, the moonlight reflecting on his face made the wet trails of tears that were rolling down his face seem even more evident.

The image tugged at her heartstrings and made her throat tighten. What could’ve possibly have happened for him to be like that?

“Mammon… What’s wrong?” With a soft voice, she tried approaching him, her arm extended to try and get a hold of his shoulder.

Only now noticing her close presence, the demon gave a started yelp and accidentally smacked her hand away from him while turning around. “Wha-”. 

Once his eyes zeroed in on her, though, she could see his surprise morphing into something dangerous. Still ridden by tears, his facial expression was now a scowl as he stood up in front of her, making a shiver run down her spine.

“Just what do you think you’re doing? You have no right to barge in my room like that! I thought ignoring you had made it very clear that I want to be alone! Leave!”

Several emotions were battling for dominance inside of Mia’s head. On one hand, she refused to leave Mammon until she could figure out what was wrong. Over the course of her stay in the Devildom, the two of them had become inseparable (much to Lucifer’s dismay) and she couldn’t help but worry about him.

On the other hand, though he wasn’t in his demon form (yet), his icy gaze focusing on her and the thin line of his lips were enough of a telling sign that he wasn’t very happy seeing the woman inside his room. And, if she had learned something from the previous situations where one of the brothers had got mad at her, it took nothing more than a mere moment for them to snap and unleash their wrath.

In the end, her desire to help Mammon overcame whatever (justifiable) fear she felt, and she stood firmly before him trying to show him that she cared.

“i- I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong. Let me help you Mammon.”

Apparently this hadn’t been the right thing to say, as he narrowed his eyes at her with a scary glint in them. “Leave now or face the consequences, you puny little human.”

Knowing the Avatar of Greed most likely hadn’t meant that, and that it had probably been because of how upset he was at whatever had happened that morning, Mia decided to push just a little bit more, in spite of the yellow glow that had started to envelop Mammon.

She gulped and tried to caress his cheek gently, a gesture he tended to like whenever they were snuggled together watching a movie. “Y-you don’t mean that, please don’t push me away. I can help, just tell me what happened. I’m here for you Mammon, I promise.”

As the aura around him started to subside, she felt hope bloom in her chest. It was, unfortunately, short-lived as he seemed to recall once more whatever had made him spiral down to this state.

Mia knew what came next so she clumsily took a couple of steps back, her eyes never leaving Mammon’s figure as his horns appeared and his demon form took place. Every part of her was screaming at her to run, to hide, to call for someone, yet her muscles refused to cooperate, rooting her on the spot. She could only stare with wide eyes at the dark being in front of her that seemed to be wondering what the best way to rip her apart was.

“You know  _ nothing _ ! How could you possibly help? You’re nothing more than a human! Your lives are simply seconds long compared to ours, you could never understand! It’s been thousands of years! Not even when we were angels did they respect me, and they certainly don’t now! And you expect me to believe a mortal being could somehow make that better? Don’t make me laugh. Go away before I decide I no longer tolerate you.”

Mammon had been getting closer and closer to her face until she could count his lashes, his body irradiating pulsating energy that made her tremble in her shoes. Tempted as she was to just make a run for it as he had ordered her, Mia tried to make better sense of the words he had practically spit at her.

‘Not even when we were angels did they respect me’? 

And she suddenly remembered.

Having arrived late to breakfast, she had only caught the last bit of the morning conversation from the brothers. It hadn’t come to her attention earlier because it was nothing more than the usual “Mammon is an idiot” talk they always had. No matter if he was present or not, most of the time his brothers mentioned him was to outline how much of a dumbass and careless entity he was.

Having seen him laugh all of this off in every occasion had made her assume he was used to it, that he didn’t care anymore. She had never engaged in it, but she had yet to do something to alleviate it either. And, apparently, he wasn’t as oblivious or okay with it as she was led to believe.

Looking back at the still pissed demon in front of her now instilled a deep regret and sadness within her, and even though she wasn’t sure she would still be alive if she followed through with what her instincts told her to do, she did nonetheless.

“I’m so sorry.” Mammon froze as two arms wrapped themselves around his middle, enveloping him in a warm hug. Unknowingly to him, the strong emotions he was feeling made it hard for Mia to hold onto him, the energy and heat making her dizzy. “I’m sorry your brothers don’t treat you like they should, and I’m sorry I never said anything to stop them before.”

Mia thought that the fact that she wasn’t dead yet, even if she was hurting a bit, was a good sign and she took it as a green light to try once more to get through to him. 

“You’re not stupid Mammon, you’re not dumb or annoying. Being good in class isn’t all that matters, and you’re doing so well in everything else. They’re just turning a blind eye to everything great that you do. Yes, you’re sometimes loud and you have these plans that get you in trouble more often than not, but you’re also the one who has been there for me ever since I got here. When  _ I  _ got myself into trouble I could always count on you to get me out of it. Whenever I’m sad you’re the one that comes to my room with popcorn and some cheesy movie you don’t like but that you know will cheer me up. You’re amazing Mammon,  _ please let me help you just this once.” _

Daring to look up to him, Mia got to see as his demon form slowly receded, leaving Mammon to close his eyes with a pained expression, crumbling in her embrace and holding her incredibly tight as he sobbed on her shoulder.

Slowly shuffling them to lie on the bed, she held him close against her chest as he let out all of his frustrations. Lucifer and the council meeting be damned, she’d take whatever punishment he had but she wasn’t about to leave her dear Mammon like this.

After some minutes, his breathing had evened out and he was leaning into the hand that was caressing his hair gently.

“I’m sorry…” His puffy eyes found hers as he held her closer like she was going to disappear from her grasp at any second. “I didn’t mean what I said, I’m so sorry I snapped at you like that, Mia…”

The guilt he was feeling was clearly written all over his face while he chewed on his lip nervously. She had never seen him so vulnerable, and it pained her that he had to go through this. He didn’t deserve it.

“I know you didn’t, Mammon.” She offered a gentle smile as she cupped his cheek with the hand that was stroking his hair. “You have every right to be upset, frustrated or angry. The way they treat you is wrong, and I should’ve said something before. I know it’s nothing new for you, but I wish I had known sooner just how much this bothered you. I’ll be more careful from now on.”

The demon seemed like he was about to start crying again but instead chose to bury his face in her chest, making his words come out muffled. “It’s okay, I usually don’t mind it that much but I had a terrible day yesterday. The witches had me walking around the whole day, spending money for them, Lucifer wouldn’t stop lecturing me about everything wrong that I do on a daily basis, and I actually tried to do some work for class but wasn’t understanding it and it frustrated me. I woke up in a terrible mood and then there goes Satan making a stupid comment about me being lazy and I just-”.

She pressed her lips to his hair as he tightened his grip around her, more apologies falling past his lips. “You’re allowed to be mad at it Mammon, it’s not fair. You don’t have to hold it all in until it breaks you, I’m here for you if you need to let it out. I’ll always be here.”

Once the words had left Mia she almost regretted it. She wasn’t sure that was the truth. What would happen after the exchange was over was still a mystery for both of them, and she didn’t know what she’d do if she couldn’t fulfill her promise. 

Fortunately, Mammon seemed to not want to dwell on it as he smiled at her with adoration in his eyes. It wasn’t a smirk or a mischievous smile reserved for when he got caught doing something he shouldn’t have been doing. It was a sincere one, accompanied by his gentle gaze, only for her.

“I’ll make sure to come to you next time then, Mia.”

His expression remained in place, brilliant eyes that let her see something inside them she didn’t dare to hope it was real.

A couple more seconds passed without anyone breaking the silence before she heard him let out a quiet sigh as his gaze dropped to his lips, eyes drowning in longing for her. Hers probably the same for him. 

Mia wasn’t entirely sure who leaned in first but a moment later they were melting into each other. Mammon’s hands caressing her cheeks delicately as if she was the most precious thing he had ever seen, her fingers clutching at his shirt to anchor herself as if to get this fleeting moment to last as long as possible.

The kiss was slow but full of everything they had ever wanted to say to one another. All the care, worry, frustration and love they had been harboring inside them for the past few months were poured into that single kiss.

Eventually, they had to pull away to breathe, but even then they rested their foreheads together as they caught their breaths.

As Mia opened her eyes she caught Mammon’s smile, making her giggle. Suddenly, something crossed her mind that made her chuckle even more.

“You know Lucifer is going to kill us when neither of us shows up to the  _ oh so important council meeting _ , right? What are we gonna do?”

He didn’t seem to need time to think about it as he pressed his lips against hers once again for the briefest moment. “I’m not really sure what we can do, but I know one thing. If he finally kills me, I think I can confidently say I died happy.”

The devilish chuckle he let out made Mia blush and hide her face in his hair. But even then, if she was being honest, she couldn’t say that she didn’t share his opinion on the matter. She already knew the Avatar of Greed would be the death of her one way or another anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is welcome since it's the first time I try writing for this fandom so please let me know your thoughts! I have a blog for my writing at otpnessmess.tumblr.com if you want to drop by with an ask or a request! Hope you had a nice read <3


End file.
